Meant To Be
by Tsukiyo Hoshi
Summary: Link is reminded of how much he loves Zelda.. thanks to a small flower. Plz R&R!


**Disclaimer : ** I do not own any of the characters in this story, I only used them for my idea. They belong to their respective owners.  
  
**A.N - **Don't ask me where the idea came from! I don't think I've ever even _tried_ to write a Zelda fic before. It's just strange that I wrote something other than Ronin Warriors (YST) and Sailor Moon. Please, all of you that despise of Zelda, do **NOT** read this, I don't want flames, please. I tried my best on this fic and I know it seems short.. , but it seemed longer in my notebook! Heh ^-^"  
  
  


**Meant To Be  
By - Tsukiyo Hoshi**

  
  
He lay there as the spring breeze blew all around him. It smelled of the fresh morning dew and moist ground. Falling back onto the damp ground, he sighed and looked up at the morning sky. The blues mixed with oranges and you could still see the stars through the clouds. This was his favorite place to be. He could get away from all his troubles and responsibilities... Away from his fiancee who seemed to be worrying about every single thing, lately.  
  
"Zelda..." He sighed and closed his eyes to take in an image of her beauty.  
  
Why had he proposed? Yes, he loved her. Or did he? Was it just the fact that she had actually been there with him through his journeys? ...Helping him...  
  
"Maybe, maybe not.." He thought aloud, careless of any person or creature that was listening. He opened his eyes and let them fall on his surroundings.  
  
Nearby was a Kokiri Blossom. 'Funny, usually these bloom in the Forest.' He thought to himself and made his way over to it. Taking time to make sure this wasn't a trick, he knelt down by the flower and examined it. Its blue petals blew in the spring breeze and the dew that had collected on it glistened in the morning's light.   
  
"It's nice." A voice spoke from behind him. He jumped and turned around quickly.  
  
"Who --" He stopped and smiled, "...Zelda.."  
  
She smiles and walked over to him, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you." She put her arms around his neck and leaned closer.  
  
He sighed, "It's okay." Placing his arms around her waist, he kissed her gently on the forhead, but his gaze fell back on the Kokiri Blossom, "Strange."  
  
"How is it strange?" She gave him a puzzles look as he knelt down beside it again.  
  
"This blossom is usually only in the Forest." He answered and plucked the flower from the ground. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
She stared a moment, "Yes, it is ... very beautiful."  
  
"What's the matter?" He caught the strange look on her face.  
  
"Nothing... Well, why is it out here?"  
  
"Ah, well, I don't know that."  
  
"Hmm, oh.." She smiled down at him.  
  
"Yes, but you know, this blossom stands for love and prosperity." Standing up, he placed the flower in her hand.  
  
"Love and prosperity? And this blooms in Kokiri Forest? The forest of the Fairy Children?" She blinked, once again confused.  
  
"Well, ...yes." He stifled a laugh as he watched her let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"So does this mean something? I mean, since _you_ found it...and so far from it's home?" She looked up at him as if awaiting an answer.  
  
Maybe it **did** mean something. Could this be a sign? ...Most surely!  
  
"Zelda," He began and made sure he had her attention before continuing, "You know that I won't _always_ be around, right?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes, I know. You have a world to save!" She giggled and continued, "But it won't be all the time. You'll be able to come home to the palace.. To me... every once in a while."  
  
He nodded his agreement and pulled her closer, "I love you."  
  
Smiling, she looked up at him, "I love you as well."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she played with the stray hairs that fell from his hat. Their kiss deepened and he let his hands come to rest around her waist; they were fully unaware that they were being watched by two nearby creatures.  
  
  
"What do you think?" Tatl whispered and camouflaged herself into the bush.  
  
Navi turned to her friend and answered, "They were truly meant to be together."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End**~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Ending A.N. - **Well, what do you think? Plz R&R! I know it seems short, but don't you at least think it deserves some sort of review? 


End file.
